


I Can't

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Omorashi, Pre-Canon, they're kids but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little Yuki is bladder shy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please know what omorashi is before reading.

They had both been told to use the bathroom before they left the family home. Yuki just happened to get there first. He went in and closed the door, walking over to the toilet and lowering his pants a bit to pull out his member.

Nothing came out, though Yuki knew he had to go. He hadn’t gone since they left home, which meant his small bladder was pretty full and he really did want to go, but he just couldn’t. He was never able to…not unless he was home. After a few minutes of trying to force the urine out, a small spurt finally left him, and there would’ve been more if it wasn’t for someone banging loudly on the door.

“Hurry up.” Kyo said from behind the door.

Yuki tried to ignore him and finish going, but he couldn’t with Kyo being so loud. He eventually gave in and pulled his pants back up, flushing the toilet and walking out of the bathroom.

“What took you so long?” Kyo walked past him. “Did you get scared again or something?”

“No.” Yuki’s face went pink as he walked out to where Shigure was waiting. He got into the car and put his seatbelt on, trying to ignore the fact that he still had to pee. He’d be fine for the ride home…maybe…It was only twenty minutes. He was a big kid so he could wait that long.

Kyo came out to the car a few minutes later, getting into the car as well. Then they left. Shigure soon had the radio on, not paying attention to much. If Kyo and Yuki weren’t fighting, he didn’t worry.

Yuki was fine for a little while, able to focus somewhat on other things, but soon he was squirming around in his seat. He was sitting directly behind Shigure, so the elder didn’t see, but Kyo did.

“He told you to go before we left.” Kyo said lowly.

“I know…”

“So why didn’t you?”

“I can’t.” Yuki crossed his legs tightly. “I can’t go when other people are around.”

“You were in there by yourself.”

“You were banging on the door.” Yuki looked out the window, wriggling around in his seat. There was silence, with Kyo watching Yuki intently and wondering if he was going to wet himself. It looked like he’d lose control any moment, but Yuki seemed to be able to hold on.

Yuki suddenly whimpered, gripping himself through his trousers. He looked up at the clock on the dashboard. Ten more minutes. He looked over at Kyo, who was staring.

“Don’t.” Kyo warned, obviously teasing him. “Don’t wet yourself, Yuki. I thought you wanted to be a grown up.”

“I do.”

“You don’t act like it. Grown-ups aren’t scared to pee.”

“Stop.”

“No.”

It went on like that for another few minutes, before Yuki simply couldn’t take it, and urine started pouring out of his bladder. He gripped himself tighter, but it was no use. There was no noise but the sound of the radio and the quiet hissing of Yuki’s bladder emptying, though soon that was done.

“Did you just—“ Kyo started, but he stopped, because tears welled up in Yuki’s eyes and he started crying quietly. “Yuki?”

“I didn’t mean to. I tried to go before we left…” He sniffled.

“Well…stop crying about it. It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone.”

“You promise?”

“Yeah. Sure…”


End file.
